The Doctor Files
by Butchee
Summary: Little stories that have to do with The Doctor and some of his adventures.
1. Missing his companions

The Doctor was lonely. He had no companion to tell him everything was okay and nothing bad would happen. He began to wonder through the TARDIS and waited to hear Rose laugh, Martha to spout some doctor/nurse nonsense, Donna to say "Oi!", and for many of his companions to come back. But no one came back; there was no Rose, no Martha, and no Donna. He continued to walk through the TARDIS, only to go through each companion's room, his sadness growing and growing. When he reached Rose's room, some tears trickled out of his eyes. He was tired of all his companions disappear. When Madame Pompadour called him a lonely angel, she was correct. He was lonely, and he would live practically live forever, only to see everything he loved turn to dust. He would always be the last of the time lords, the last of his kind, and the lonely angel.

_**A/N:**_ Try typing dark doctor into a YouTube search bar. I've watched a lot of videos where the Doctor says a long life isn't always better. Here's the website/video:(Add you tube to web address)

/watch?v=1s2CC3Z4Vss&fmt=18&annotation_id=annotation_869447&feature=iv

Watched it yet? If so, my story is sort of like that, but its him missing his companions and wondering when he will ever see them again. We all understood that The Doctor always had companions, but never what he did when he lost them all. Here's another video, only in remembrance of the 10th doctor.

/watch?v=2NS1HYlcUc4

The 10th doctor faced many things, but losing his companions was worse of all.


	2. Tenth's Regeneration and thoughts

The regeneration was hard this time. He felt his hands begin to glow, then his arms, then his torso. The glow feeling began to spread to the rest of his body. He began to remember Rose's smile, Martha's kindness, Astrid's adventuress attitude, Jenny's niceness, and Donna's snarky attitude. The glow feeling finally reached his head. His last thoughts were Goodbye Friends and he said the words "I don't want to go" in a small, pitiful voice. He regenerated, in the process setting the TARDIS on fire. The face changed, and his first words with his new face were "Woohoo!" right as the TARDIS started to crash. The tenth doctor's conscience was put in the back of the head with doctors 1-9, to wait until they were needed. Regeneration made the tenth doctor disappear, while a new man took his place. Regeneration was hard, especially on the tenth doctor.

_**A/N:**_ *author cries in the background* Sorry, I just miss the tenth Doctor so much! He was amazing, brilliant, and one of a kind. Matt Smith is okay, but David Tennant will always be one of my favorites.


	3. The Lonely Doctor

_A longer life isn't always a better one. In the end, you just get tired, tired of the struggle, tired of losing everyone that matters to you, tired of watching everything turn to dust._

He watched Jenny die. He watched his planet, family, and friends die. He saw some of his companions die and the others leave. Whenever he fell asleep, he could hear some of them crying out "Doctor!". His dreams were filled with nightmares of daleks, past companions, and other creatures. He hated his long life, seeing so many people die for him, seeing so many disappear. Seeing so many he loved disappear. He banged his fists on the TARDIS console. He might as well be dead seeing how he had nothing to live for. He had no one to love, no one to have a companion, no way to continue on. But he remembered Rose. Would Rose want him to be sad and kill himself? She would want him to survive and continue on!

And with that thought, he set the coordinates into the console and said to no one in particular, "On to Barcelona?"

_**A/N:**_ Lately, my doctor who muse has been sad and angry. Plus, I've been listening to youtube videos where the doctor is evil/sad. I'm done for today.


	4. The Beast Within

_**A/N:**_ I was listening to Animal I have become by Three Days Grace when I remembered a video where the Doctor got scratched in Tooth and Claw. It turned into this…..

The Doctor was walking around the corridors when the werewolf jumped out of the shadows to kill him. The wolf pushed him to the ground and began to slash at him with his claws. The Doctor grabbed a shield lying on the ground and deflected most of the blows. He banged the shield on the wolf's head, hoping it would stop. The wolf did, and ran away to plan another attack. The Doctor stood up and held his right arm. It hurt like heck, and felt as if it would fall off at any moment. He limped slightly to where Rose and the others were. He made it to them and sat down in one of the library chairs. His arm was on fire and when the pain seemed to be gone, it just came back stronger than before. Rose rushed over to The Doctor and became to take care of him. His suit had cuts all over and he had little nicks and claw marks all over his skin. Rose did her best to clean all the wounds and bandage them, but she couldn't help his arm, which had a huge cut that went very deep. Rose did the best she could and hoped The Doctor would be okay.

The Doctor slowly stood up, feeling his right leg buckle slightly under his weight. He reached over to his right arm and let out a whimper of pain. His arm still felt bad, but he was patched up enough to get to the observatory. The Doctor felt a small bit strange. Almost as if something within himself was trying to break free. He gave in slightly and felt fur sprout from his hands. He finally realized what the werewolf had done. He had passed on the curse of being a werewolf. The Doctor began to fight it, and felt his body yo-yo back and forth between wolf and human. He began to limp slowly to the observatory, still yo-yoing back and forth between wolf and human.

By the time he reached the observatory, he was in human form, but he didn't know how long he could on. He set up the diamond into the telescope right as the werewolf ran in. The queen's men aimed the telescope at the werewolf and let the moon shine into it. The Doctor almost ran over to the telescope to stop them, but he didn't. His wolf half translated the animals cries, but he couldn't do a thing to help the werewolf. He watched the werewolf die, and was knighted by the queen along with Rose. Then they got thrown out. He then told Rose that the queen had been scratched, but didn't reveal that he himself had been scratched. He wanted to tell Rose, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. They continued with their adventures, and Rose never found out about him being scratched.

_**A/N:**_ Yep, my mind is strange. But this could have happened. This may get more chapters or not. It completely depends.


	5. Kitty Blackfire

The Doctor had once again dropped off a companion. He began to remember some of his latest companions for odd reasons. Brianna for her sense of adventure. Cassie for her tomboyish looks. Brianna B for her artistic talents. Karissa for her brain. Emily for being different and adventurous. Amanda for her love of comics, and so many more companions. To relive some special moments, he went to Amanda's graduation, Brianna B's Halloween party, and other adventures. Along the way, he met a lot of people that his companions had mentioned. He missed his friends, but nothing could change that they were gone for now. To relive one last moment with a very special companion, he set the coordinates for May 20th, 2010. He left the TARDIS and promptly ran into a girl. "Sorry mister" said the girl. "It's okay" replied The Doctor. "My name is Mr. Smith and you would be?" asked The Doctor. "I'm Kitty Blackfire" replied the girl. "Nice to meet you . Excuse me" said The Doctor and in a flash, he was gone. The girl continued on her way to the bus, happy school was over for the summer, but sad and missing her friends.

_**A/N:**_ I wanted to honor my friends in some way since some are moving away, and this was an idea I had. Kitty Blackfire is my own character who I created. Kitty Blackfire is based on me, and she will appear in more stories later on. Also, I did this story to remember all my friends and all the fun times at school we had.


	6. Do I know you?

The Doctor set the TARDIS coordinates for 1994, London. He hit the button and the TARDIS was off! He sped through the time vortex and landed on a street corner. He stepped out of the TARDIS doors and locked them with his TARDIS key. He began to walk around, his long brown trench coat billowing out behind him.

Barty Crouch Jr was wandering around London looking for something to do. Then a muggle accidentally ran into him. He stood up and began to brush himself off. He would have killed the muggle right then and there, but there were other people around. He then looked down at the muggle who had run into him. The muggle resembled someone, but he couldn't place his name.

The Doctor accidentally ran into a man when he wasn't paying attention. He saw the person stand up and brush himself. He then got a good look at the man's face. The man distinctly looked like someone he knew.

"Do I know you?" they said simultaneously.

_**A/N:**_ David Tennant played Barty Crouch Jr and The Doctor, so I wondered how they would react when they met. Then this little story was created. Enjoy my short minute of sanity!

_**Side Note:**_ Should I continue this little strange adventure? Or just leave it?


	7. Rose

I've lost my world today. The thing that was my world. She always made me smile and could always cheer me up. Now she's gone. My love is gone. I have always left companions, but her disappearing from my life is horrible. She was the love of my long life, and regenerating for her was worth it. Just to hear that laugh and to see her smile made it worth it. Made it worth it to regenerate, made it worth to change. Now she's stuck in an alternate universe. The last time I saw her, I was killing a sun just to say good bye. My Rose, is now gone forever. My sweet, sweet, Rose.

_**A/N:**_ This is what he thinks after he sees Rose and says good bye. Lately, I've written the sad side of The Doctor, the side that misses his companions and his home. I don't know why. I just have.


	8. Rose's hair

Rose was dying her hair blond, but after she finished, it was brown! "DOCTOR!" Rose yelled as she stormed down to the TARDIS controls. The Doctor laughed a little bit, and then ran off to hide. He hid in the huge walk-in closet, confident Rose couldn't find him. The TARDIS directed Rose to where The Doctor was hiding. He heard her coming, and ran off, hoping she didn't know where the library was. Rose gave up on finding him about half an hour after he snuck off. So she went to go place her counterattack, one that would also humiliate him.

_**A/N:**_Just wanted to give everyone a happy story and this story was inspired by an idea to dye my hair. Thanks to Jinxsaw for actually reviewing and giving me some input. Jinxsaw, I only give The Doctor a bad outlook on the world because he began to see it that way in The End of Time and Journey's end.


	9. The Doctor's hair

Wow, was the tenth doctor pissed. Someone had switched his normal shampoo for blond hair dye. And there was only one person who would be able to do that. "ROSE!" he yelled as he ran to the kitchen where she would be, hair still dripping wet. Rose giggled as The Doctor came in, his hair platinum blond and floppy. Rose got up and began to run quickly as The Doctor began to chase her around the TARDIS, the chase ending when they accidentally fell into the pool. Both began to laugh at each other. The Doctor was soaking wet with blond hair, and Rose had brown hair from when he had done the same thing to her yesterday. The TARDIS is always the most unpredictable place in the universe!

_**A/N:**_ I agreed with one of my reviewers I had to switch up my writing a little, so I thought this up. Enjoy!


	10. COOKIES!

The Doctor ran through the TARDIS corridors silently like a ninja. His destination was in sight. He reached out his hand and…. "DOCTOR! I thought I told you to not touch that cookie jar!" scolded Rose. "But the chocolate chip cookies so GOOD!" (slightly) whined The Doctor. "You've already had five today. No more cookies for you" said Rose. " NO! YOU SHALL NOT TAKE MY PRECIOUS AWAY! My precious….." The Doctor said as he grabbed the cookie jar and ran away. "Doctor!" Rose said as she raced after him, laughing her head off. The Doctor began to run up the wall of the TARDIS and bounce around it, literally. He then began to sing 'Numa Numa', the 'Do you like waffles' song, and 'Gallifreyan Buccaneer'. Yes, all these songs are real. Rose grabbed her phone and began to record this. Who says a hyped up Doctor on sugar is a bad thing?

_**A/N:**_ This was inspired by me eating 3 cookies in 20 minutes. And wondering what would happen if he was on a sugar rush. Yep, I love cookies. Especially chocolate chip cookies…


	11. Rory

Rory was dead. The man who proposed to Amy. The man who Amy loved and grew up with. The man who had helped The Doctor save the world. The only memory of him left was the engagement ring he gave to Amy, which sat right in The Doctor's hand. "Rory, why did you have to die? Why?" The Doctor asked himself. So many people had already died travelling with him, but why did it have to happen now to a nice, caring man. "What's that you've got in your hands Doctor?" questioned Amy Pond as she entered the TARDIS control room. "Nothing Amy, nothing" The Doctor said sadly as he shoved it into one of his pockets.

He walked past Amy and entered a room that was like a museum. He walked up to an empty case and set the ring in it. On the display tag, he simply put 'Rory' and left, not wanting to be in the museum of companions past. Each display case held an item from that companion, so he would remember his true friends.

_**A/N:**_ I just watched Cold Blood, and I felt sorry and sad that Rory had died. I felt as if I had to write something with Rory in it. I made up the Museum of Companions, because how else would he remember them all?


End file.
